


Santa's Little Helper

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Santa's Little Helper

"Harry, you can not seriously believe anyone finds me remotely good natured or _jolly_?" Severus rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Think of the children's smiling faces? The joy you'll bring?"

Severus raised a brow. "Is that the best you can do?"

Harry smiled, eyes alight with mischief. "Think of the reward you'll get from me."

"Tell me," Severus said pitching his voice just so. Harry straddled his waist, arms around his neck.

"I've always wanted to sit on Santa's lap."

"You have been very naughty this year." Severus moved his hands to Harry's arse.

"I can be even naughtier."

~*~

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry said as he started undressing.

"Your nephew got his lolly stuck in my beard and your niece was close to wetting herself when I asked her to tell me her name." Severus pulled off the ridiculous hat and threw it on the floor.

When he reached for his boots, Harry shook his head. "Leave the costume on."

Severus smirked. "You are rather depraved, Mr Potter."

"Does this mean I won't get what I want for Christmas?" Harry said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I'll give you what you want," Severus purred.

And he did.


End file.
